A New Hope
by RadicalSatire
Summary: The Order is doing everything possible to keep her safe but it may not be enough. They wont be able to do it without him. Severus knows this. He will do everything in his power to make sure she lives. Even if it means risking his own life in the process.
1. Chapter 1

_**Author's Note;**_

_Hello there. First, I'd like to thank you for taking the time to look at this story. Secondly, I apologize about the summary! Those damn character limits will be the death of me. This is quite literally my first ever try at any sort of Harry Potter fanfiction. I've been intimated by other authors in this fandom for the longest time. I've had this idea for awhile now and with a little pushing I finally started writing it. I'm going to stay as close to canon as I can here, so stick with me.  
><em>

_I'm a huge fan of Severus x Lily. They are my OTP. I respect that she did end up with James ( and I'd like to add that I like James as well. No hate here ) but in my dream world she ends up with Sev, one way or another. This story is set during the First Wizarding War. Severus is working with the Order and news of the prophecy has spread. However, **it goes AU from that point on**. I wanted to expand on the war and yes, I wanted Severus to maybe get the girl in the end. This story will be filed with angst and drama. Don't say that I didn't warn you.  
><em>

_If I get enough interest I will continue this story. So if you can spare a minute I would love to hear from you! I will always reply to your reviews and Private Messages, should you decide to submit or send any. _

_Anywho! On with the show.  
><em>

_**Summary** ( A proper one! ) James Potter was killed during a tragic run in with Death Eaters. With James dead Voldemort's sights set on his widow, Lily. Still convinced that his interpretation of the prophecy is correct, he will stop at nothing until Lily's dead body lies at his feet. The Order is doing everything possible to keep her safe but it may not be enough. They wont be able to do it without Severus. He is their tie to the Dark Lord. A very important tie. Severus knows this. He will do everything in his power to make sure she lives. Even if it means risking his own life in the process. Will Severus be able to spare her from a terrible fate or will his efforts, along with the Orders, be in vain? _

_**Rated T** for violence, language and some suggestive content._

_**Disclaimer**: I own NOTHING. The characters and the world belong to the amazingly talented J.K. Rowling. I'm merely borrowing them, nothing more._

* * *

><p>He had been standing there for the better part of an hour. Like a statue. His main purpose was to provide shelter for the red-headed witch in front of him. After all, he did have manners. The others had left some time ago and the grave had already been covered but Lily had refused to leave. She said she wasn't ready. While the rest of the Order was set to meet, she wouldn't leave. First he tried to reason with her. A logical approach. Staying out in the open wasn't a good idea, not given the circumstances. The others were waiting for them, this meeting was important, but she wouldn't budge. In fact she threatened to hex him if he so much as suggested it again. There had been so much pain and anger in her voice, he didn't dare see if she meant it. He knew that she'd meant it.<p>

Against his better judgement he let her be. He stood there as she wept and talked to the gray headstone. Carrying on as though she expected it to talk back. When she tired of talking, she began fixing the grave. Rather than an ugly mound of dirt she made sure that it was covered with lush green grass, an easy fix for a witch of her skill level. She was now trying to decide which type of flower to charm up. There was already a fair assortment of wreaths, all carefully placed. She wanted something different, a flower that would never die. Something that would stay beautiful even during the ugliest times. She was putting careful consideration to it. He'd made his own suggestions, if only to help hurry the process. If looks had the ability to kill there would have been a second grave.

No, none of his suggestions were good enough. Each flower or plant had a meaning. She was trying to find the perfect meaning. He hoped that she found it before someone found them.

It wasn't safe to be out in the open like that. Too close to an area which Death Eaters were known to patrol. It was a risk being there, but one that he had found himself willing to take. Sirius glanced up from Lily, whom had settled on her knees on the wet grass. His tired eyes glanced beyond the grave, to the old caretakers shed. The yard was otherwise deserted, not another living soul in sight. Just he, Lily and the rain. At his feet he could feel the ground rumble ever so slightly, enough to get his attention but not enough to warrant panic. He looked down to see a white rose slowly emerge from the grass, winding it's way over top of the grave marker till it came full circle. More white buds popped up along the vine and he idly wondered if she had finally made her choice. He wasn't about to ask, but if that was the case he was sure that she would let him know in a few seconds.

He took in the white beauty. The flowers seemed so out of place amongst the rain, in the cemetery. They seemed too beautiful. Too _alive_.

Almost as soon as they had appeared, they vanished. Like the dozen before hand. Only this time there was no wait before a new flower appeared. In a blink of an eye a new flower rose from the ground. One bunch for either side of the headstone. Sirius watched silently as a dozen of the most beautiful white lilies that he had ever seen bloomed before his eyes. "Do you think he would like these?" Lily asked quietly. It truly was a ridiculous question but he didn't dare say anything about that. Instead he slowly crouched down, placing his free hand on Lily's shoulder.

"Your best yet," Sirius tried to be as reassuring as possible. " Of course he would." It wasn't a lie either. Apparently that was all Lily needed to here. She slowly rose, with his help of course.

"We can go now." He silently found himself thanking Merlin once he received her permission. If they stayed out any longer he feared that the others would start to worry. They both took one last look at the grave, silently saying final goodbyes. As Sirius led her away he could see the tears form in her already red eyes. He carefully draped an arm around her shoulder, bringing her closer to his side. Any ounce of comfort he could provide. The pair took a few more steps before they disappeared into thin air. The Floo network was out of the question, and Sirius refused Muggle transportation. They had been assured that any barriers that had been placed around the meeting house wouldn't harm them.

As Lily and Sirius disappeared, another figure appeared in front of the grave. Dressed entirely in black, almost like a shadow. Body tense as though waiting to be on the receiving end of a curse. The last person anyone would have expected there. The very last.

"You're a fool, Potter." The black mass hissed. Fingers calloused and pale as death gingerly reached out and caressed the soft petals of the white lilies that were on either side of the grave. Clearly of magical creation. Severus Snape dared look down through the curtain of dark wet hair. Even reading the name sent an unpleasant feeling through his body. There was so much pain associated with that name. So much humiliation. He knew that he had no place there. Of all people, he did not belong. None of them would have let him in the graveyard, he was sure of it.

The words came out choked, bitter. "Who will look after her now?" She had chosen _him_, but now he was gone. Dead. Thanks to one of Severus' own acquaintances. Though he had nothing to do with it, he felt responsible. It pained him far more than he would ever care to admit. If he could have somehow prevented the death of James Potter he would have. As much as he envied the man for all that he had, he _would_ have saved him.

By saving Potter he would have saved Lily all the pain and tears. A thought that had weighed heavily on his mind. He could have spared her this fate.

Oh, if only he could have.

* * *

><p><em>So, what did you think? <em>

_Feedback would be loved and appreciated.!_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Author's Note**: Well, a friend insisted I write another chapter so here it is! I just want to make something very clear. In this story I will not portray James Potter as a "bad guy". He will be remembered as a loving husband and devoted friend here. I like James and I respect that in the books, he and Lily are essentially a staple OTP. This James matured as he grew older. I know quite a few shippers and authors alike make James out to be a bad guy. while I have nothing against that if it's what you want, I personally will not write it like that. While this is ( will be ) a Severus x Lily story, you will find no James bashing here._

* * *

><p>Lily hoped that it had been the killing curse. She had not been with James that night. She had stayed behind with Remus and Sirius, attempting to pack all of their belongings. James had gone with another Order member to ensure that their newest safe house was ready for them. She had been told that the Death Eaters came out of nowhere. Four or five strong. No one knew whether the scum had been on patrol or whether the attack had been planned. The Auror who had accompanied James just barely made it out with his life. He said that James managed to keep at least two at bay but didn't go into details. As he put it, he was holding one of them off and when he turned around to make sure that James was still behind him he saw the mans lifeless body crumpled on the ground. He swore that he didn't know how James had died, everyone did. Though Lily was skeptical.<p>

She had spent the better part of a week picturing the scene in her mind. Not by choice though. She couldn't bare the thought of him dying in pain. No, he deserved better than that. The Unforgivable curse was quick and from what she assumed, painless. It was that effective. A means to a quick death. Though there weren't any who could confirm such fact, it gave her some peace. It wasn't much but it helped.

She was sitting on the large canopy bed, two open trunks on either side of her. In her hand she held a simple wooden frame. The photo inside had been taken at their reception. Somehow they had managed to fit the Order into the same picture. James looked like the happiest man in the world. In fact, the all looked happy. The people in the image laughed and joked at each other for a few moments before whoever had been taking the picture finally got the group's attention. She felt so elderly looking at the photo. As if the death and tragedy had aged her at a terrifyingly rapid rate. The truth was, the image was barely even a year old. Since the wedding at least six of those in the photo had either been killed or had disappeared. The were stretched and their resources were spread thin. They recruited as they could, but it seemed as for every loyal member they gained, Voldemort gained four more than them.

The frame suddenly grew heavy in her hands. That was likely one of the topics being discussed down in the parlor. Lily had intended to join them but instead she had decided to pack. They were getting ready to move again Frank Longbottom and Remus Lupin had found what they said was a _'Charming cottage by the sea_' that was far enough away from both muggles and wizards alike. Albus, Sirius, Remus, Peter and Frank had spent the better part of the last two days casting every protective spell and placing every ward they could think of. They had of course returned for the funeral, which Lily and Alice and arranged. Now they were discussing their newest plan of action. Aside from keeping a member of the Order at her side at all times, there were other issues to attend to. Issues such as Lily's face popping up on magical "wanted" posters across London and even further. She wasn't the only target, but because of her associations she was currently the biggest threat to Voldemort.

Lily was just setting the frame down when she heard the noise downstairs. Yelling, and the tell tale crashing of ceramics. Without even thinking she grabbed her wand and darted out of the room.

* * *

><p>"<em>Expelliarmus!"<em>

"_Immobulus!"_

Lily's heart raced as she ran down the stairs, wand at the ready. Just as she reached the bottom step a body came flying out through the open doorway, crashing into the wall on the right side of the corridor. Immediately Remus dashed into the hallway, rushing to the fallen figures side. What in Merlin's name was going on? Remus was the first to notice her.

"Lily please, go back upstairs" But she didn't movie.

The figure who had nearly collided with her roared. "Get him out of here! I want that filthy traitor out of here now!" The voice belonged to Sirius. He pulled himself off the ground and tried to shove Remus out of the way, intent on running back into the parlor. Get who out of where?

"Sirius!" Albus' voice boomed over the commotion. "This is neither the time or place. He is here at my invitation. You will control yourself." Lily was stunned. She'd never heard Dumbledore speak in such a low tone. The seriousness that accompanied it made Lily shudder. Sirius lowered his wand but she could see his knuckles turning white. His jaw locked, teeth gritted. His eyes were staring at something that she couldn't see, something in the other room. She took a small step forward. Then another, and another. Until she was at Sirius's side. Remus shot her a look that seemed like an apology more than anything. She could practically feel the anger rolling off of Sirius in waves. When she followed his gaze, she understood why.

There in the parlor, dusting off his black robes, was Severus Snape. Lily immediately felt ill. What was he doing there? Albus had invited him? She remembered the rumors that Peter had relayed a few weeks prior. He said that Severus had been helping the Order. Lily had simply brushed it off, as did Sirius. Severus was a known Death Eater. One of the Dark Lords favorites if there was truth to it. She regarded it as simple gossip, nothing more and nothing less. Yet there he was. Standing in the parlor of _her_ safe house, smoothing out his black as night robes. Albus looked incredibly unhappy and in the parlor, Other members had essentially pressed themselves to either side of the wall. The dining room table was standing on four legs rather than eight, half of it was collapsed. There was broken china everywhere.

"What is he doing here?" Lily forced the words out, ignoring the lump that was forming in her throat. It didn't make sense. He was a threat. He was the enemy. Her question had barely been above a whisper, but it got the attention if everyone on that floor. Including Severus himself.

The man looked up through the now tangled locks of greasy black hair. He seemed to freeze in place as his black eyes met her own emerald green hues. He looked like a child who had been caught with their hand in a sweets jar, even after their parents had repeatedly told them that they weren't allowed any sweets. "Ah, yes." Albus finally spoke up again. His voice returning to its normally upbeat tone. "Forgive me; I was just about to explain." The man shot Sirius a pointed look. As if given an order, Sirius pocketed his wand; but he clearly wasn't happy about it. Only then did Remus let go of the other mans shoulder.

" The Dark Lord has every Death Eater and creature at his disposal scouring Britain for Lily. You need assistance." Severus spoke up. He sounded so different. Not the shy boy she had known, the one who had called her a Mudblood in front of half the school. He sounded so much older, so much colder.

Sirius' lips twisted into a grimace. "We do not need the help from the likes of you." The man spat back. Others, including Lily herself flinched at the venom that laced the words. Lily could tell that it was taking every ounce of restraint that Sirius had to not hex the man in front of them.

Severus only laughed. "Age has done nothing for you, has it Black?" His sneer was taunting, as if he wanted Sirius to curse him into the next week. Sirius, naturally was more than happy to oblige. Before anyone could so much as blink Sirius brandished his wand and as soon as that happened, Severus groaned. His body folded as though it were paper. Falling to the carpet with a dull thud.

* * *

><p><em>If you can spare a moment I would love feedback! Good or bad. I appreciate it all.<em>


End file.
